Database Management Systems (DBMSs) have been utilized to manage data that range from personal data, organizational data, manufacturing data, sales data, marketing data to social media data, artificial intelligence data, expert systems data, and other data. DBMSs or their interfaces often require significant effort to familiarize the user with the DBMS or its interface. Operating a DBMS to gain its benefits may be reserved for expensive and well-trained DBMS operators.
Electronic resources on a computing device range from text, images, video, sound, to digital objects, data structures, network resources, and other digital resources. Electronic resources that a user may want to utilize on a computing device are typically manually selected by the user.